Here I Am
by Miyer
Summary: Unlike most countries, England was born and raised by nature. This is England's coming of age story and how he became the great nation he was later known to be, controlling 1/3 of the world and being the greatest empire the world has ever known, The British Empire.


**So this story was inspired when I watch the APH "Hetalia England-Here I am" So I hope it doesn't suck ;P **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**Third Person POV**

The forest was silent and still of life when the child was born.

A breeze blew gently through the old oak causing brightly colored leaves to become loose and fall, carpeting the ground with a soft blanket.

The cries of animals came from in the distance as a herd of deer took a drink from a small stream that ran and twisted past the forest. There was no human life, nothing there to show that the child wasn't alone. No humans to love him and hold him, cradling him in their arms as parents would to any child.

The child lay still upon the ground of soft leaves, a small cacoon of dark green cloth and pretty blonde hair. It did not cry out for its mother or try to reach out for its father, it simply lay still as if the child knew there was no one for him to reach out towards.

Or so he thought, for as fate would have it, the child had attracted the attention of two fairies. An old wise women with long silver hair that fell down her back and light purple eyes, glittering silver dragonfly wings and a lavander coloured dress which covered her feet as she flew in the air next to a younger fairy, a soft smile on her face as she listened to the youngling.

The youngling was smaller and more busy, flying faster and more eratically than her older counter part. Her short dark hair whipped around in the breeze as her blue eyes darted around, a small set of blue butterfly winds protruded from her back which beat against the wind. A roughly cut black shirt and trousers hugged the fairy's body.

Both faries had been returning for the queens speach, an event held all across the land which every fairy would attend to show their loyalty to their queen. It had been the small youngling who had first noticed the bundle of dark green cloth.

**Angelic's POV**

I glanced around at the big forest we were flying through. Granny had said it was a home to magic even more powerful than our own, I hadnt believed her of course because no forest could have magic. Sure there were a lot of powerful magical creatures living here, We has just gone past a herd of Unicorns who granny had known.  
Despite this, the forest didnt seem very magical and I was beginning to wonder is my granny was going senile.

Than I had spotted the youngling... Or at least I thought it was a youngling... He was larger than any fairy I had ever seen and there were no wings or magical markings visible on him, but I had never seen any other magical creature that looked like him, so he must be a seriously defective fairy... Or dwarf... Or maybe even an Ogre baby... No to pretty for an Ogre... Must be a fairy!

Grabbing hold of my granny's sleave, I gave it a small tug before pointing at the large boy. "Granny, theres something over there. Hidden in the blankets." I whispered out fearfully but I could hear the curiousity that laced my voice as I looked at him.

"So there is. Shall we take a closer look?" She asked me knowingly with a small smile on her lips. Nodding my head, we began our decend towards the still child. He didn't move or acknowledge our presence as we got closer and I feared he was asleep or, even worse, dead!

Glancing nervously at granny, who simply nodded to my unvoiced question, I moved closer and reached out my hand hesitantly towards the boys soft blonde hair. "Hello? A-are you okay?" I stuttered out as my hand came to rest on its target. There was silence for a few moments and just when I thought to call out again, I felt his head shift slightly so that I could see his eyes.

I felt myself gasp at the raw magic I saw in his lonely gaze. A pair of beautiful emerald eyes looked up at me and for a moment we simply stared at each other. It was almost like I was as magical and new to him as he was to me.

He began to slowly get up and I flew back a little so that I wouldn't get knocked when he moved to stand on a set of slightly chubby legs. I finally got a good look at him as he now stood looking up at me, that same lost look in his big eyes.

He was a cute child with a messy mop of unkept blonde hair and big green eyes. His cheeks were slightly chubby as were his legs and arms but that was expected of one that look so young. The dark green cloth turned out to be a gaint cloak which cover him completely, underneath simply being a white dress. Though the thing that caught my attention the most were the child's eyebrows. Huge bushy eyebrows that caused me to giggle, I smiled at the child who looked at me, puzzled. I noticed he hadn't smiled yet, and i frowned slightly as I came closer so that I rested only a few inches in front of him, at eye level. "My names Angelica, but you can call me Angel. Whats you name?" I asked the child who remained silent, looking as if he didn't know what to say for a moment.

"My name...?" He asked quietly, staring into my eyes again with his mystical gaze. I was at a loss, he didnt even know his own name? I glanced desperatly over my shoulder at my granny who smiled calmly, nodding her head again in encouragement.

Turning back to him, I put on my bravest smile, "Ya, your name. You know, the thing that someone calls you." I giggled when he tilted his head slightly to the side as if in confusion, and I couldn't help but compare him to one of the flying bunnies that infested the forest.

"My name... My name is..." He mumbled out, face scrunching up a little in consentration as his eyebrows drew together. "My name is... Is..."

"Yes?" I asked curiously with a hint of inpatients because of how long it took for him to remember his name... Or maybe he didnt have one! I was shocked by the idea and so busy with my own thoughts I almost missed his answer.

"...Albion."

* * *

**A/N: Hay Guys, So tell me what you think and all that jazz in the reviews section if you want more! Reviewers will get a cute Bunny!Iggy Cookie! **

**... Yes I have resorted to bribery... Review! **

**Miyer out! ;) **


End file.
